finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Bad Breath
.]] '''Bad Breath' (くさい息, Kusai Iki), also known as Breath or Sour Mouth, is an enemy ability used by the recurring Malboro enemies. In most games the attack can be learned as Blue Magic. It inflicts multiple, if not all possible ailments simultaneously, occasionally with a small amount of non ailment related damage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Bad Breath is used by Rhyos and Chimera Sphinx, which appear in the Jade Passage. Instead of inflicting multiple statuses, Bad Breath merely inflicts Petrify on the party. Final Fantasy III Only the final boss can use this ability. It only affects one party member. Final Fantasy IV The Malboro use Breath as their opening attack. It only affects one party member. Final Fantasy VI The Malboro and Great Malboro use this attack sometimes when left alone. Strago can learn it as a Lore. It only affects one party member and inflicts the Blind, Poison, Sap, Imp, Silence, and Confusion statuses. It costs 32 MP to cast and has a 100 hit rate. Final Fantasy VII Bad Breath is an Enemy Skill learned through the enemy Malboro. It casts a variety of status effects on all targets, including: Frog, Mini, Poison, Silence, Confuse, and Sleepel. With all those effects, Bad Breath can render most enemies completely defenseless. However, it rarely works on bosses. The MP cost is 58. Final Fantasy VIII Quistis can learn Bad Breath as a Limit Break from the Malboro Tentacles. It inflicts various statuses to all enemies depending on Quistis' Crisis Level: *Crisis Lv 1: Poison, Darkness, Silence, Sleep, Slow, Confuse. *Crisis Lv 2: Poison, Darkness, Silence, Sleep, Slow, Confuse, Berserk, Stop, Slow Petrify. *Crisis Lv 3: Poison, Darkness, Silence, Sleep, Slow, Confuse, Berserk, Stop, Slow Petrify, Petrify, Zombie. *Crisis Lv 4: Poison, Darkness, Silence, Sleep, Slow, Confuse, Berserk, Stop, Slow Petrify, Petrify, Zombie, Vit 0, Doom, Death. Final Fantasy IX Bad Breath is an enemy ability unique to the Malboro. It inflicts Confusion, Poison, Blind, Slow, and Mini to one target (40% chance of succeeding). Quina Quen can learn Bad Breath from eating a Malboro, Anemone, or Worm Hydra. It costs 16 MP to cast. Final Fantasy X Kimahri can learn Bad Breath for his Ronso Rage by using Lancet on a Malboro or Great Malboro. The latter always opens battle with this attack. A more powerful version called Putrid Breath is used by the Malboro Menace, which can only be fought in the Monster Arena, and deals minor damage in addition to inflicting statuses. Final Fantasy X-2 Bad Breath is a Blue Bullet ability learned by the Gun Mage job class, costing 64 MP to use. Malboros are able to use Bad Breath while the Great Malboro can utilize the more powerful Really Bad Breath, which inflicts more status effects. Final Fantasy XI Bad Breath is an ability used by members of the Malboro family, and can be cast by Blue Mages starting at level 61. It is considered a breath attack, inflicting Earth-elemental damage in addition to various status ailments: Slow, Poison, Silence, Paralyze, Weight, Bind, and Blind. A few Malboro NMs have a deadly variant called Extremely Bad Breath, so toxic that it inflicts Instant K.O. on all in range. Final Fantasy XII Used by all forms of Malboro, Bad Breath causes some of the lesser status effects. Malboros can also use other status-breath attacks, including Cloying Breath and Putrid Breath. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Ba'Gamnan learns Bad Breath at level 18, and it inflicts a random debuff on a circle of enemies for 10 seconds. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Bad Breath is learned from Malboro and Big Malboro. Deals as many as seven status ailments which include Slow, Confuse, Poison, Blind, Silence, Frog, and Sleep. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Learned from Malboro-type enemies. Slightly weakened from the first game, it only deals three status ailments: Poison, Blind, and Silence, however it now affects a T-shaped area. Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Though the enemy ability appears in ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest, its effect is different, or greatly toned down. Stheno and Plant Man possess the ability which inflicts the Paralyze status. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Bad Breath is an ability used by the summon Malboro. It constantly saps Bravery from the opponent depending on how far they are from the summoner. The closer the two players are, the greater the reduction. Gallery Category:Blue Magic Category:Enemy Abilities